lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
2009
This article contains information on e-wrestling events that happened in Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in 2009. 2009 major happenings in LPW January *'January 18' - Lords of Pain Wrestling presents Honor Roll **For the first-time in LPW history, both World Championships changed hands in the supershow extravagenza. On Insanity, X defeated cYnical to win his second LPW World Heavyweight Championship, while NPD shocked the world when he won Inferno's LPW International Heavyweight Championship after beating Drew Michaels, Ash Strife, and Eric Scorpio in a Fatal Four-way match. **In addition, Honor Roll recognized its top performers in eleven categories for outstanding achievements in the promotion. White Falcon won the coveted LPW Wrestler of the Year. **Wevv Mang won the Winner Takes All tournament when he defeated seven other LPW superstars in a Eight-Man Four Corners Elimination match. **In other matches, Eddie B. defeated White Falcon to retain the LPW Western States Heritage Championship, The Rabbi defeated Daniel Oakley to win the vacant LPW Transatlantic Championship, the MWA successfully defended the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship over the Psych Ward's Andy Savana and Blackwell, Hatchet Ryda defeated Villiano 187 to retain the LPW Hardcore Championship, and Jude Maxwell ended Mass Chaos' 15-month reign as LPW Television Champion when he won a Scramble match. February *'February 22' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Waikiki Beach **The Insanity brand held its final show before its Resurrection pay-per-view. For one night only, Wevv Mang will take over the reigns as General Manager and announced that he will use the opportunity to challenge X for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. Also on the show, the psychological tug-of-war between Ash Strife and his heinous alter-ego Crazy Ash Killa took a tragic twist, when CAK appeared on the HDtron to bury alive his brother, Eric Scorpio. *'February 24' - The LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia is launched **That's right. LPW has its own Wiki, and we're confident to give you the ultimate wikia experience. *'February 28' - LPW Inferno 13.4 **White Falcon defeated NPD to win the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, making him LPW's first Grand Slam and Triple Crown Champion. Also, Wevv Mang announced his plans for Take No Prisoners, pitting Krimson Mask against Drew Michaels in a cross-brand dream match. March *'March 14' - LPW Wiki Grand Opening **The curtain has been revealed. Feel free to participate by chronicling your e-wrestler. *'March 23' - LPW Insanity presents Resurrection from Tokyo **After winning the Winner Takes All, Wevv Mang challenged X for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. But X's manipulation of several Insanity stars proved victorious when Eddie B. indirectly cost Mang the title after interfering on his behalf. Caught using a chair, Mang was disqualified, leading to a successful title defense for X. *'March 26' - LPW Inferno presents Take No Prisoners from Beijing **In the main event, Krimson Mask defeated Drew Michaels, but the real news was after. After months of mystery, The Boss revealed himself as D. Hammond Samuels, who had just bought LPW as the CEO of Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC. April *'April 10' - The Owner's Cup Returns! **After a year hiatus, the Owner's Cup returns under the direction of Villiano 187. *'April 21' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Sydney **The legendary 22-month LPW Tag Team Championship reign of the MWA's Tromboner Man and RaTo came to end when the dream team combination of Krimson Mask and D. Hammond Samuels won the titles in a classic tag team encounter. Also, the first round of Body Count completed with tag teams competing against each other for the chance at +2 points. May *'May 3' - LPW Inferno 14.1 **After White Falcon and Styxx defeated The Misfits team of Mass Chaos and Ken Ryans, Inferno GM D. Hammond Samuels announced Chaos would defend the LPW International Heavyweight Championship against Falcon, Styxx, Ryans, and both midcard champions in a Doomsday Gauntlet at Sacrament. Also, it was revealed that Trey Spruance impregnanted Jeff Watson's wife, Maria. *'May 22' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Athens **The first two stages of Body Count proved unpredictable, with Wevv Mang, Villiano 187, and the unlikely rookie Shock leading the way with +5 points. Also, Eddie B. got a measure of revenge when he superkicked X, but ended up costing himself his match against The Rabbi and Villiano 187. In the main event, Hatchet Ryda defeated Killswitch to retain the LPW Hardcore Championship, but was betrayed by his friend Andy Savana after he zapped him and aligned with Sudden Death. June *'June 19' - LPW Insanity LIVE from the USS Bainbridge **In a five-star classic, The Rabbi successfully retained the LPW Transatlantic Championship over Ash Strife in a title vs. Body Count points match. Stealing Ash's +3 points, Rabbi finished with +9 points to earn himself an automatic birth into the DeathCube Match for a chance at the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. *'June 25' - LPW Inferno 14.3 **With Tromboner Man forced to serve as guest referee, D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask successfully retained the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship against The Misfits team of Trey Spruance and Sean Jensen. After the match, Drew Michaels rescued TBM from a beatdown. Once the dust had cleared, Samuels met another surprise when he was confronted by the returning Son of Repoman! July *'July 19' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Glasgow **After a full year of blaming X for his shortcomings, Eddie B. defeated the LPW World Heavyweight Champion in a non-title match to qualify for the DeathCube Match at Body Count. Other qualifiers included Hatchet Ryda, won the first-ever Royal Beanstalk by defeating 19 other superstars, Wevv Mang who defeated and acquired Shock's points, and Villiano 187 who defeated Pope Fred. *'July 28' - LPW Inferno 14.4 **D. Hammond Samuels thought he could control the recently returning Son of Repoman by holding a retirement party, but S.O.R. shocked everyone by announcing himself as Goodwill Ambassador, gaining a measure of power. Also, Tromboner Man invoked his rematch clause with Drew Michaels and setting a match at Sacrament against Samuels and Krimson Mask for the Tag Team Championship, a mini-tournament for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship was announced in which champion Mass Chaos would face Styxx, then the winner would advance to face the winner of White Falcon and NPD. In the main event, Ultramarcus defeated Eddie B to earn a shot against Al for the Western States title, only to have Ham include Eddie into the match as well. August *'August 17' - LPW Insanity presents Body Count from Dublin **In the DeathCube main event, Hatchet Ryda outlasted Eddie B, Wevv Mang, The Rabbi, Villiano 187, and X to win the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. During the post-match celebration, LPW GMs D. Hammond Samuels and Little Red came out to criticize Hatchet's marketability as champion. After beating down Hatchet and containing his allies by aid of Public Enemy Risk Control and the CRASH Unit, Samuels reunited The Illuminati with SoL, Phantom Lord, and Krimson Mask. As the prison riot escalated, The Illuminati escaped by helicopter. *'August 24' - LPW Inferno presents Sacrament from Atlanta **Mass Chaos successfully defended the LPW International Heavyweight Championship not once, but twice after defeating Styxx and later White Falcon in a 4-man tournament. In other matches, the Madcore Misfits (Tromboner Man and Drew Michaels) defeated D. Hammond Samuels and Krimson Mask for the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship, Eddie B. reclaimed the LPW Western States Heritage Championship by defeating Al and Ultramarcus, and Jude Maxwell defeated SoL to retain the LPW Television Championship. September *'September 15' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Woodstock **Ash Strife won the LPW Transatlantic Championship with assistance from X, defeating The Rabbi and Pope Fred in a Triple Threat match. After the match, X revealed it was he who was behind the Scorpio hauntings to bring out CAK monster from within Ash. Also, for the second straight show, Andy Savana pinned LPW World Champion Hatchet Ryda, pinning him an Eeny Meeny Miny Moe Six-Man Tag Team match. *'September 19' - LPW and Cash Flo present The Million Dollar Tournament **Kafu wins the Million Dollar Tournament by defeating Ultramarcus in the tournament final. Also, Cash Flo awarded Son of Shockey a victory after he no-showed the event. October *'October 11' - Wevv Mang announces his retirement. *'October 15' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Manhattan **Pope Fred and cYnical knew they would be in a war after learning Insanity GM Little Red had booked them in a "Little Red Says" match. Little Red randomly changed the match stipulations on the two faces, forcing Steel Cage, Royal Rumble, and Table matches. After announcing the arrival of The Illuminati, Little Red made a 5-on-1-on-1 handicap match, with cYnical and Pope Fred fighting for their lives. Eventually, Pope Fred got the schoolboy victory after Roseanne revealed she slept with cYnical, much to Little Red's dismay. November *'November 7' - LPW Inferno 15.2 **As part of a double main event, D. Hammond Samuels declared himself the winner over Al, disqualifying him for inappropriate ring gear. After firing Snapple as the play-by-play announcer, Illuminati monster Krimson Mask was pit against the Board's advisor, Son of Repoman. In a landmark victory, SoR defeated Mask much to Ham's dismay. *'November 11' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Baltimore (REPO'D) **Due to Little Red's absence, Illuminati members Phantom Lord and SoL declared themselves as the temporary co-GMs, however after SoL was called away, Son of Repoman "repo'd" Insanity after Phantom lost to the Watchmen and was forced to go to a hospital. Renamed Insanity REPO'D, Pope Fred would defeat Andy Savana to win the LPW Hardcore Championship and Hatchet Ryda retained the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in a Carnival Brawl against Blackwell. *'November 12' - LPW and Cash Flo present Blood Money **Jude Maxwell won an Elimination Chamber match, but Cash Flo refused to pay him the promised $1 million dollars. *'November 14' - Altered Reality V is the 300th article on LPW Wiki. *'November 21' - The LPW All-Stars video game and LPW Anthology music collection are released. *'November 29' - Silver Hawx, the handler of e-wrestler MC Steel, is named the first LPW Wiki administrator along with TJ Tilli's TWF-headquarters, who later is assigned as the first maintenance crew supervisor retrospective the same date. December *'December 3' - The Decade Apex of Tag Teams debuts, with the Lost Prophets finishing # 10 all-time. *'December 4' - The Decade Apex of Tag Teams rank the Dark Brotherhood # 9 all-time. *'December 5' - LPW Inferno 15.3: Night of Champions **The Last Man from Inferno's inception, Styxx realizes his life-long dream of winning the LPW International Heavyweight Championship, defeating Mass Chaos in the main event. Also, Jude Maxwell defeats Eddie B. to win LPW Western States Heritage Champion and become a dual champion with the LPW Television Championship. After the match, CEO D. Hammond Samuels stripped Maxwell of both titles, only for Son of Repoman to reinstate Maxwell with the WSHC. Finally, the Madcore Misfits retain the LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship, but Samuels reveals that Tromboner Man had signed a contract to enlist with the Australian Army, thus separating the popular tag team. **The Decade Apex of Tag Teams rank Public Enemy #1 # 8 all-time. *'December 6' - The Decade Apex of Tag Teams rank the Westside Connection's Stone and SoL as the # 7 tag team of all-time. *'December 7' - The Decade Apex of Tag Teams rank the Primetime Players # 6 all-time. *'December 8' - The Decade Apex of Tag Teams rank The Illuminati's SoL and D. Hammond Samuels the # 5 team of all-time. *'December 9' - The Decade Apex of Tag Teams rank The Rabbi and "Sick" Nick # 4 all-time. *'December 12' - LPW Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City **In a major twist of events, the Watchmen shocked the world by winning the newly vacated LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championship, defeating the feuding Andy Savana and Hatchet Ryda before their LPW World Heavyweight Championship bout at Epic. *'December 13' - Apex of the Decade kicks off, counting down the Top 25 e-wrestlers that competed from the PWA/LPW's beginning to the end of the decade. Morpheus starts off at #25. *'December 14' - Apex of the Decade congratulates Hatchet Ryda on being named #24. *'December 15' - Apex of the Decade congratulates Styxx on being named #23. *'December 16' - Apex of the Decade congratulates Sheepster on being named #22. *'December 17' - Apex of the Decade congratulates Marty on being named #21. *'December 18' - Apex of the Decade congratulates Phantom Lord on being named #20. *'December 19' - Apex of the Decade congratulates NPD on being named #19. *'December 22' - Apex of the Decade congratulates Son of Repoman, making the list at #18. *'December 23' - Apex of the Decade congratulates Bloodrose on being named #17. *'December 24' - Apex of the Decade congratulates Snapple on being named #16. *'December 25' - Apex of the Decade delivers a triple threat Christmas present, with Mass Chaos, Wevv Mang, and Pen being named #15, #14, and #13 respectively. *'December 26' - Apex of the Decade congratulates Tromboner Man on being named #12. *'December 27' - Apex of the Decade congratulates The Rabbi on being named #11. *'December 28' - Apex of the Decade congratulates Stone on being named #10. *'December 29' - Apex of the Decade congratulates White Falcon on being named #9. *'December 30' - Apex of the Decade congratulates Villiano 187 on being named #8. **'2009 - A Year in Review' airs. Hosted by SoL and The Rik, it summarised the year of 2009 in LPW, from LPW Honor Roll through to LPW Inferno 15.3: Night of Champions, featuring 8 of the biggest and most influential matches of the year. **Hatchet Ryda winning the Death Cube at Body Count is named Moment of the Year at 2009 - A Year in Review **Eddie B vs. X is named Feud of the Year at 2009 - A Year in Review **LPW Body Count is named Show of the Year at 2009 - A Year in Review **The Death Cube Match at LPW Body Count between X, Wevv Mang, The Rabbi, Villiano 187, Eddie B and Hatchet Ryda is named Match of the Year at 2009 - A Year in Review *'December 31' - Apex of the Decade congratulates cYnical on being named #7. Notable deaths *'February 22' - Eric Scorpio is murdered by his brother, Ash Strife. Category:Years